


Anywhere is Better Than Here

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-11
Updated: 2009-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 21:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus tries to escape from home. Luckily, he's got someone who can help him with that, if only temporarily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anywhere is Better Than Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dependonyou](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dependonyou).



Severus crept down the stairs, careful to not make a noise. He could hear his mother crying in the kitchen, quietly, only audible because Severus knew the sound, knew it all too well. That had been what had woken him up, the quiet sounds from the kitchen, not his father ranting in the sitting room, knocking things over. 

Severus crouched at the foot of the stairs, trying to decide whether it was better to make for the front door – which meant he had to pass his father – or the back door – which meant he had to go through the kitchen, and he didn't know if he could leave once he saw his mother. 

He wanted to take her with him, but every time he had broached the subject, she'd shaken her head tiredly and said, "No, Severus, I can't just leave. We can't just leave. And where would we go anyway?"

"Anywhere is better than here," he had spat in reply, and right now, as fear nearly choked him, he repeated that sentence in his head. 

He sat at the foot of the stairs all night - _anywhere is better than here, anywhere is better than here_ – arms tightly wound around his thin body as silent tears streamed down his face. It was already getting light outside when his father finally fell asleep on the sofa. He heard his mother busy herself in the kitchen as soon as the noise in the sitting room had subsided, but he didn't think he could face her just yet.

He grabbed a coat from the rack next to the door and left the house. The streets were deserted – it was still too early for normal people to be out and about – but the air was crisp and clean. For a moment, Severus just stood there with his eyes closed, inhaling deeply.

Unsure of where to go, Severus just started walking down the street, past the factory and along the river – not caring where he went as long as it was away from his father.

"Severus … Severus! Wait up!"

Severus whipped around, and sure enough, there she was, running to catch up with him, her long red hair flying in the breeze. Lily. He felt the corners of his mouth lift up in a rare smile.

"What are you doing up so early?" she panted as she finally caught up with him.

"Just walking."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Of course."

"Tell me about Hogwarts, Severus."

As he told Lily about the wizarding school, the terrors of the night faded to the place at the very back of his mind, well hidden until it would happen again, all too soon.


End file.
